Fragments of a Soul: Dementors
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Getting to know the Harry Potter characters, what happens when they meet a dementor. Requests for characters welcome!
1. Chapter 1

When you truly know a person, you must know every fragment of their soul

When you truly know a person, you must know every fragment of their soul. One such important piece is something that is found by dementors, their worst memory, memories shape a person like nothing else. Not many people encounter dementors, so they won't truly know their worst memory, but, most people will be able to take a pretty good guess.


	2. Lily Evans Potter: Part 1

Lily's worst memory:

Lily's worst memory:

Every time Lily Potter even thinks about her worst memory, she's overcome with emotion. Even now in the afterlife, she has crying jags for hours from dwelling on it for too long. But the fact is, most people wouldn't get so emotional from their worst memories, because the fact is, she has two. If she ever encountered a dementor, which she never had and hoped never to, even when Dumbledore told her after a particularly draining heart to heart that a dementor would never have an effect on her, and would simply be confused. Lily always had been different…

Her first worst memory, and also the earlier of the two occurred in the sixth year of Hogwarts, and involved her first love, a certain Severus Snape…

They had been friends ever since they'd met on the train, on their very first day and first year of Hogwarts. Although it wasn't seen a normal by the rest of the school, especially their own houses, they shared a great bond, and were wonderful friends. As fifth year begun, it seemed to Lily and Severus that they were drifting apart. They had always done everything together, from sitting with each other at lunch (much to the displeasure of the Slytherins and Gryffindors) to sneaking off to Hogsmeade together, before they were officially allowed. They had even found a private room, where they could be alone if they got tired of the excessive house rivalry, or wanted to hide from the marauders.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, it seemed like their houses were trying to sabotage their friendship. Lily's Gryffindor roommates, Alice, Venus, Brooke and Phoebe were always talking to her, wanting to show her a new make up charm they'd learned, and just generally being clingy. They all tried to discourage her from being friends with Severus, but she refused to stop being his friend, as she was sure that it was a friendship to stand the test of time. She was even starting to develop more than friendly feelings toward him.

Severus's housemates in Slytherin were also talking to him and telling him about spells, but in a bit of a different manner. The 7th year Slytherins, especially Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange and Amycus Carrow were actively campaigning to recruit Snape into the Death Eaters and into Voldemorts service, as well a telling him plenty of Dark spells, charms and hexes. There were rumours that he was Voldemort's personal potions master, but that didn't actually happen till half way through their sixth year. His friends were also starting to discourage him from his friendship with Lily, they were personally appalled that he was even talking to a 'mudblood', but they were a bit more subtle about it. The more than friendly feelings that Lily had developed were more than mutual, as far as he was concerned. So when he spoke that forbidden word to Lily, after she had _defended_ him from those idiots, James Potter and Sirius Black, he withdrew from the reasonably nice person he was, and immersed himself into the Dark Arts.

Lily was devastated, she thought that their friendship was just going through a phase, and that spark of hope that she thought she'd seen had been ignited, just when Severus had uttered one word. She really was truly devastated, retreating to her room for nearly a month, only coming out for classes when Remus came to talk to her.

When Severus called her a mudblood, and forever ended their friendship, that was one of her worst memories.

A/N: Lily has two chapters, the next one will be up soon. After that it's Dudley. Requests are welcome. 


	3. Lily Evans Potter: Part 2

So, Lily Evans Potter had two worst memories, the first being when Severus Snape called her a mudblood and forever ended their

Lily Evans Potter had two worst memories - the first being when Severus Snape called her a mudblood and forever ended their friendship, and their growing romance was her first worst memory. And the second?

Lily and James had been well informed about Voldemort, they were active members of The Order of the Phoenix, and had taken down many of his Death Eaters. That was why it scared them so much when Dumbledore informed them that Voldemort was interested in Harry.

He'd come along to Godric's Hollow on a day, which beforehand had seemed perfect, until Dumbledore came. He arrived unexpectedly, with a loud crack, and without his signature twinkle. They knew something was wrong. The mood instantly darkened, and they sat down with the customary lemon drops for a seemingly important discussion. Of course, as they found out, it was an incredibly important discussion. Fear and shock enveloped them both.

Harry's safety was the most important thing, that was for certain. Going to hiding was agreed upon as soon as it was brought up. There was no denying that they were amazingly brave aurors, and true Gryffindors, but they both valued their family above anything else.

The hiding wasn't that bad, though the guests were limited. The Marauders were still as close, and Sirius, Remus and Peter visited every day, although Peter seemed to be acting rather shiftily around her, but she just put it down to war nerves. Her old roommate, Venus, who she had been closest to came round a few times a week as well, but nothing could match the Marauders level of friendship. Sirius was someone she was sure she could trust, however when the secret-keeping was handed to Peter, she was doubtful.

She wasn't that shocked when she realized that Peter had betrayed him, infact when Voldemort had broken into their house, although she was rather ashamed to admit it, her first thought was along the lines of how she'd kill Peter, and what a bastard he was. It was terrifying.

"Lily," she heard James yell. "Take Harry and run,"

And then, as she ran up the stairs, desperate to shield Harry, and hoping that James would manage to hold off Voldemort, her second worst memory was created. The strong, caring figure of James fell before her eyes, breaking her heart in a matter of moments, losing all hope.

Seconds before her sacrificial death was when her worst memory changed, it was when the love of her life fell, and it was when, really, all hope was lost…


End file.
